A Love Started By Clean Phobias
by iluvroxasxii
Summary: Alexis is a neat freak. Jaden is a pig and afraid of the clean world. Read to know what happens to this incredibly cute couple! Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my fellow fanficcionians! If ya'll don't know, I'm IluvroxasXII or Saki-chan. I'm the same person. **

**Anyways, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fanfic. It's called 'A Love Started By Clean Phobias.' It's gonna **

**be a Jaden/Alexis, so I hope you like!!! **

Chapter 1 Part One-Alexis the Cleaner!!

Hi! My name is Alexis Rhodes, and I am a perkyu and upbeat member of the Obleisk Blue dorms at Duel Academey. I only use female monsters in my deck because the kick ass! Dudes suck anyways. Always filthy and act like pigs...

Anyways, I'm a neat-freak. I clean for almost four hours a day straight. I clean my whole dorm suite! It's actually pretty fun! I just don't like the fumes, so I buy lemon scented or orange scented cleaner. Ahh...I just love the clean smell when I'm done!! But I'm afraid of dirtiness...

Which is why I'm screaming my head off in the Slifer Dorm.

I mean, it's so gross!! How can Jaden, Syrus, Hasselberry, and Chazz live like this?! It's unheard of! It's-It's... just MORBID!! There's cockroaches and moldy uneaten food everywhere. IT'S UNSANITARY, FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!!!!

...So it's time for me to work.

After running to my dorm and back, I sneakily step into their dorm, knowing they're at classes. I'm skipping, but this is more important. I'm wearing my silver $1000 steam suit, along with all my cleaning equipment, and my baby, the 'Ultra Special Deluxe Steamer: Limited Edition 2000.' It was going to be very difficult, and I'll need a lot of time.

_'Alright, Alexis. Be ready for Hell.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 Part Two-Jaden the Pig!!

Yo. My name is Jaden Yuki and a proud member of the Slifer Red dorms at Duel Academy. I'm nicknamed a slacker, but I don't slack when it comes to dueling.

I **love **to eat. Especially shrimp. Ahhh... fried in batter... Yum!! And I love to duel. My deck is based on my Elemental Heroes and Neo-Spacians. **And **I can see duel spirits. They're quite helpful actually.

...But they always tease me... especially Winged Kuriboh. Why, you ask??

...Cuz I like Alexis Rhodes. I mean, she's so pretty! And she can duel like a God... Gorgeous. ARGH!! DAMMIT!!!!!!! I'm turning into a freak.

Well, it's twelve noon and I'm going back to my dorm for some grub. It's not my fault that I have a high metabolism!1!

But as I near my dorm, I smell lemon Pledge.

_'Oh no...Someone's cleaning!!'_ I thought horridly to myself as I rushed to my door and opened it, only to find some person in a retarted looking aluminum-foil thing, steaming under the desk.

And again to my horror, there were about five huge trashbags in the corner, full of crap, the bahrooms had no dirt or grime, and the clothes were neatly stacked in a pile. But worst of all...

MY BED WAS MADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was all nice and clean and shiny, it scared me! So I yelled at the person doing it.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?! **Why **are you cleaning my dorm?!" I yelled angrily, and the person turned around. All I could see were the eyes cuz apparently the foil outfit had to have a mask. I saw it glare at me.

"Who do you think you're glaring at, man?! Do you wanna duel me?! Huh?! Is that why you're making my dorm holy with your unbearable cleaner scents?!!" I asked even more angrily. Oh, how I'd **love **to see that person's face!

And lucky for me, it turned off the steamer and started to take off it's mask, only to reveal...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry, I gotta end the chappie like this! Although you probably know who it is...**

**Unless you're dense... Then that's a shame...**

**Anyways, all I ask is for one review and I'll post the next chapter!!**

**Luv ya!!**

**Saki-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiyakins, my awsome audience!!! I want to thank all those who reviewed and apologize for my lateness. See, I ended up leaving my binder in my locker, which had this story in it, and I always forgot to get this. And projects. Man, I didn't think 8th grade was this hard. AND I MADE THE HONOR ROLL!!!! w00t!!!**

**Now time for replying to reviews:**

**icecoldedwartaylor: I am so sorry for pissing youo off dude. I didn't mand to offend you. I was just exaggerating on the point that Jaden isn't the cleanest of people. My friend, Codiinie, has this spick-span locker. So I didn't mean to piss you off. FORGIVE ME!!!**

**Why is th RUM always gone: Thank you so much. That means a lot to me. This story actually came from my boredom. I'm a very random person.**

**dbzgtfan2004: yay! You said it was kawaii!!! Banzai!**

**sabeleye: Haha! I know! See, this is what happened when I am bored. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! GX so Jaden and Jesse kiss in every episode of Season Three.**

**Now on with chapter two!**

Chapter 1 Part II-

Previous Chapter:

_'Oh no...Someone's cleaning!!'_ I thought horridly to myself as I rushed to my door and opened it, only to find some person in a retarted looking aluminum-foil thing, steaming under the desk.

And again to my horror, there were about five huge trashbags in the corner, full of crap, the bahrooms had no dirt or grime, and the clothes were neatly stacked in a pile. But worst of all...

MY BED WAS MADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was all nice and clean and shiny, it scared me! So I yelled at the person doing it.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?! **Why **are you cleaning my dorm?!" I yelled angrily, and the person turned around. All I could see were the eyes cuz apparently the foil outfit had to have a mask. I saw it glare at me.

"Who do you think you're glaring at, man?! Do you wanna duel me?! Huh?! Is that why you're making my dorm holy with your unbearable cleaner scents?!!" I asked even more angrily. Oh, how I'd **love **to see that person's face!

And lucky for me, it turned off the steamer and started to take off it's mask, only to reveal...

...Alexis. My heart stopped.

Why?! Why her?!

As I mentally battled myself, I was completely unaware that Winged Kuriboh and all my spirits ran away! Even Neos! When I couldn't feel their presence anymore, I looked at Alexis.

...Man! Call 911! Holy shit!

Her right eye was twitching madly, her face was flushed, and she looked completely and utter insane.

She started to approach me, her hands in a claw-like position. I choked.

"Alexis...DON'T HURT ME!!!" I screamed as I ran out the door and back to the campus. She chased me like there was no tomorrow-IN HEELS!!! 4 INCHES HIGH!!!

"Hahahaha...JADEN YUKI! YOU SHALL FACE THE TRUTH! YOU ARE A PIG, YOU ASS!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!" She yelled maniacally at me as she ran. I had to tell Chancellor Shepard that she was crazy.

And so, I ran, my dual colored locks flying in the wind. (Insert slow music here)

'Yes! I can see the-!' I started to think to myself, but I felt a burning sensation on my back, and a citrusy lemon smell.

"ARRRRGH!!! LEMON PLEDGE!!! IT BURNS, DAMMIT!!! LORD JESUS, HELP ME!!!" I shreiked as I rolled around in the grass, hoping it would subdue the pain.

Apparently, Chancellor Shepard, Vice Chancellor Bonaparte, and Dr. Crowler heard my shreik of pain and mild sanity loss, and ran outside.

(Third Person P.O.V.)

Jaden was rolling around in dirt, yelling curses at Alexis. Alexis was just laughing and smiling crazily. By then, everyone was outside, watching this rare exchange between the Obelisk Queen and Number One Slacker.

And Chancellor Shepard, being the duel-loving freak that he was, talked to them about dueling.

"Now, Jaden and Alexis, "Chancellor Shepard said calmly, "I don't understand what the hell all this insane bickering is about, but I want you two to duel it out. Understand?" Chancellor finished out strongly. The two nodded.

'As long as I win my duel with Jaden, I can continue cleaning with no shadows hovering over me.'

'As long as I can beat Alexis, I don't have to see cleanliness in my dorm ever again!!!'

**Whelp, that the end of it. Thank you also to all those who reviewed and favorited my story!**

**Saki-chan**


End file.
